courserafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Another Attempt At Quiz 1/@comment-31.53.110.34-20160325112518
Myth is something that has carried many different definitions over time. Check all that were mentioned in lecture. a tall tale Correct Response this is a sense built right into the Greek work MYTHOS anything spoken Correct Response this is a sense built right into the Greek work MYTHOS a story with a truth specific to some particular culture Correct Response right, some see it as a window into the specifics of a certain people, nation, or culture a thing that floats around in space Correct Response some people do indeed think this a primitive form of thought Correct Response those who think this will value it in different ways, positively and negatively a special language spoken among car mechanics to isolate electrical problems Correct Response we never said that! another name for language of any kind, including the communications of all species Correct Response we never said that! a story with a profound truth in it. Correct Response some people think myths convey the deepest truths it's possible for us humans to find a lie Correct Response this is a tried and true definition -- in both the contemporary and ancient worlds, on definition of the term "myth" (Greek, MYTHOS) is "a lie." a story with a truth about something universal to all of humanity Incorrect Response over the course of the 20th century especially, people turned to myths in their hunt for human universals Incorrect0 / 1 points2. Of all those possible definitions of myth in question 1), our class is definitely NOT going to use... (check all that apply). A story with a truth about something universal to all humanity Correct Response This will be hard one, but by studying myth, we'll be able to make some claims about things that are true for either all or most humans. a primitive form of thought Correct Response Especially when we develop our theoretical tools in the class, we'll consider carefully the idea that myth preserves a form of thinking that is either rudimentary or fundamental for humans. a story with a truth specific to some particular culture Incorrect Response In the context of our class we'll learn a lot about the Greeks and Romans from myth, so we'll see this definition enacted week after week. a thing that floats around in space Correct Response this is one claim about myth we won't use in the class -- myths are told by humans in human language. a story with a profound truth in it Incorrect Response At many points in the class, we'll be working on trying to specify what kind of truth this might be. anything spoken Incorrect Response Myths are tied up with language, as the ancient Greek term MYTHOS teaches us, and we'll see strong links between myth and the spoken word. a lie Incorrect Response We'll see this one -- sometimes even among the ancient myth tellers! Correct1 / 1 points3. Evaluate the following statement: The versions of myths we see on contemporary television shows are not authentic. This statement is true. The statement contains a problem that makes it difficult to call it true or false. Correct Response For detailed consideration of the reasoning behind the correct answer to this question, see question 4). This statement is false. Correct1 / 1 points4. The reason why question 3) has the answer it does is because: The Romans already corrupted the authentic Greek versions, so when the later Europeans inherited these stories and passed them on to Hollywood, they're already so inauthentic that you can't really blame the TV shows for getting the true versions wrong. The TV shows play so fast and loose with the real mythology, they can't even be measured via the category of authenticity. To measure any version of a myth, even campy TV shows, as not authentic (or as authentic) assumes that there is some one authentic, authorized version of these myths against which they succeed or fail, and there really isn't one. Correct Response This question asks you to evaluate the use of the idea of "authenticity" to measure versions mythic stories. The problems is, there really is not any pure, authentic version of any of these mythic stories. Moderns borrow from the ancients, and the ancients borrowed from even more ancient versions, prior to their own. ANY telling of a myth is going to be at root a re-telling, and also a reshaping to meet the needs of the culture that is doing the re-telling. Myth is a living, changing thing. Correct1 / 1 points5. True or False: Although there are many versions of myths, there is always one definitive version. True False Correct Response Correct1 / 1 points6. Match the statement with the most appropriate theorist / theory from antiquity. People make myths up under the influence of their own culture, so you'll see people making their gods in their own images. Xenophanes Correct Response Plato Aristarchus Euhemerism allegory Correct1 / 1 points7. Match the statement with the most appropriate theorist / theory from antiquity. Myths are stories told about real people in the past who did something important. Future generations told and retold their exploits; and through exaggeration the real people eventually became deified. Plato Euhemerism Correct Response allegory Xenophanes Aristarchus Correct1 / 1 points8. Match the statement with the most appropriate theorist / theory from antiquity. Myths contain hidden truths buried inside their strange tales. So when you run into something strange or out of the ordinary chances are it's the poet trying to convey a hidden message. Plato Euhemerism Xenophanes Aristarchus allegory Correct Response Correct1 / 1 points9. This thinker re-introduces the Greek term "mythos" into modern European language. Up til then, terms from the Latin "fabula" were the most common way of referring to the ancient tales. Hume Fontenelle Herder Heyne Correct Response When Heyne turned to these ancient stories, he coined the new term (German "Mythos") from the Greek root, since he wanted to change substantially how people viewed these stories. The Latin "fabula" was tied into a certain way of looking at these stories as quirky old tales, maybe with some little nugget in them, but otherwise not promising much wisdom. Incorrect0 / 1 points10. This thinker was the first one in our group of moderns to consider the stories in myth to be attempts to explain strange happenings in the natural world. Early humans were fearful of some things, like lightning or thunder, and invented myths to explain what they saw. give your answer in terms of last name only, starting with a capital letter! Incorrect Response Acceptable responseFontenelle Correct! -- Fontenelle thought of the stories in myth as being the result of an attempt to understand the world, and so not SO different from the mentality that all humans have. Incorrect0 / 1 points11. What is considered the “modern era” in this course? the period between the Renaissance and World War II the 20th and 21st centuries exclusively anything after the fall of Rome Incorrect Response anything after the middle ages Correct1 / 1 points12. Here's the definition we're going to be using as our working definition in this class. Who is the scholar who developed it? "Myth is a traditional tale with a secondary partial reference to something of collective importance" (and for our class, we'll add, "...told by someone for some reason.") Fontenelle Burkert Correct Response Correct! Herder Heyne Incorrect0 / 1 points13. Write numbers in order The following is a list of the four major time periods for our course: *Classical Roman *Classical Athens *Homeric period *Trojan War Please produce a list of numbers that label the century BCE for each of these four items, in the order in which they appear in the list above. (BCE="before the common era," aka B.C.) The answer to this question should be a list of ONLY numbers. Like THIS: 2, 6, 12, 17 and NOT this: 2nd, 6th century, 12th, and 17th BC Incorrect Response Acceptable response1, 5, 8, 13 Correct1 / 1 points14. What did Heinrich Schliemann find? the remains of Agamemnon's palace evidence for a massive conflict occurring around 1250 BCE at Troy Correct Response the tomb of Achilles the Trojan Horse Correct1 / 1 points15. The Greek term "NOSTOI" means War rage Journeys home Correct Response Shame Marriage Incorrect0 / 1 points16. Which of the following statements characterizes how the Greeks remembered their own involvement in the Trojan War. Check all that apply: As an effort characterized by deadly internecine feuds. Correct Response As a moment when their imperial reach over the Mediterranean was solidified for generations to come. Incorrect Response As an effort characterized by extraordinary heroic prowess on the battle fields. Correct Response As a massive mistake, when the dalliance of Helen was used as an excuse to try to dominate the Mediterranean. Incorrect Response As an effort characterized by excessive displays of war rage against the conquered Trojans. Correct Response Correct1 / 1 points17. Contemporary scholars have identified the number of poets behind the Odyssey, which has been traditionally attributed to Homer, to be: We're not entirely sure, but given the overall coherence of the story, we tend now to credit the work to a single editorial hand endowed with great poetic insight. Correct Response 2 7 6 4 Correct1 / 1 points18. Homer's verse is written in this meter: Dactylic hexameter Correct Response Iambic pentameter Dactylic penameter Iambic trimeter Correct1 / 1 points19. Homer's poetry was understood to be divinely inspired . . . . . . and so it was received as a Sacred text and read literally by ancient Greeks. . . . insofar as the poet himself claimed the Muse was just using him as a mouthpiece. Correct Response Correct1 / 1 points20. What is the Greek word that means Odysseus is a man of “twists and turns”? andra kleos polytropos Correct Response muthos